


Forbidden Love

by italiantwist



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: ASTRO (Band) - Freeform, Angst, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Funny, I hate myself, M/M, Other, idk why i did this, im sorry, im sorry sanha, like the hair, literally a mullet, man x mullet, please help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12601220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/italiantwist/pseuds/italiantwist
Summary: Sanha can't do this anymore. His love will just get him hurt in the end, he just knows it.





	1. The Beginning of the End

“You know we can’t be seen together.” Sanha said, turning his back to his lover.

Mullet sighed, “But why? Why can’t we just have each other- be with each other?!”

He reached towards the Kpop member, hair flowing behind him as he tried to get through to him. Sanha flinched away. He knew he couldn’t do this anymore, to either of them. 

“Please!” he yelled, moving further away. “I can’t hurt you like this anymore! It’s wrong!”

Mullet looked at him, sadness filling his hairline.

“What’s wrong with being with me? Moon Bin can be with Perm, why can’t you be with me!?” he was growing angrier with him, reaching his limit.

“You don’t understand! I have to practice, write music, work on our comeback! I don’t have time to have a fling with you!” Sanha yelled, tears threatening to spill looking at the love of his life, the one he couldn’t be with - too much was at stake.

He heard a low scoff from Mullet.

“Fine. Work on your career, forget about me”

Sanha looked at him, dumbfounded. “Bitch that’s what I’m trying to do!”


	2. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love prevails.

**_2 Years Later_ **

 

The show had just ended. Astro, and especially Sanha, was at the top of their game. 

 

“It was a great performance.” Said a voice. He could recognize it anywhere.

 

“M-Mullet?!” Sanha whipped around. His thoughts drifted to their last conversation, their official breakup. “Why are you here? I-I don’t know what to say.”

 

Mullet smiled “Don’t worry about why I’m here, just know I’m never living without you again. 

 

They embraced. Nothing could ever separate them, not now, not ever.

 

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAA

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I wrote this I'm so tired save me
> 
> [my tumblr!](https://starrymarvel.tumblr.com)


End file.
